Darkness and Love
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: God! I hate summaries. Okay, how about this, Sarah is a witch, Peyton is a shapeshifter, Kaz and his twin are vampires, Alex is a dhampir, and Tom is just a normal human. Want to read it now?
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness and Love**

**Okay, I got the idea from ChaoticWriterCrazy. She inspired me. YOU ROCK ON!**

**Chapter One**

**Summer Solstice**

All the creatures from the old myths are real; vampires, werewolves, witches, shapeshifters, and more. These creatures are stunning, lethal, and desirable; three things humans can't resist. There are two main laws these creatures live by; never tell humans about them and never fall in love with a human.

This is a story then both laws are broken.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Kaz! Come on, we need to go!" I yelled.

We were at our place. I was downstairs, waiting for him, all ready to go. I was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with the cover of Paramore's CD "Riot!" on it. I was also wearing black jeans and black boots. I had my bag also (which I made myself. It was black with silver and gold roses with a scarlet phoenix. It's the same pattern of my Scanner. Very cool.)

"I coming, I coming," Kaz complained, walking down. He was wearing a green shirt with beige baggy pants and shoes that made his brown eyes pop out.

"Finally! The gang is already for us!" I said loudly. Hello! It was the Summer Solstice today and there was a huge party in Chaotic. By the way, in two days was our b-day. So the week will be exciting to say the least.

"Okay! Let's go!" he shouted and we got our Scanners and ported out.

I got to say, the Codemasters had amazing good style. The entire place look awesome. Steams of gold, ruby red, and lilac were hanged from the ceiling; the colors of the sunset. All the tables had tablecloths of gold with crimson candles flickering shadows of flames on the tables. It was mesmerizing beautiful.

"Hey Steph! Kaz! Over here!"

I broke out of the dreamlike trance and I turned around to see Alexis, my best friend running over to me and Kazzy. She was a blondie with a slight tan skin and green eyes the color of jades. She was wearing a cherry red halter with jean shorts and white sandals and a white sunhat. She looked ready to go to the beach.

Did I mention she's isn't human? Well technically she is half human and half vampire, a dhampir, but I'll get into _that_ later.

"Hey Al," Kaz said. I knew that he had a huge crush on her, and vise versa, but Mom always said that Kaz shouldn't go for a half-blood (Mom's name for dhampirs)

"Hey Ally!" I said without faking the cheerfulness in my voice. I really had to talk to her and the gang.

"Come on, the gang is waiting for you two over there," Alex pointed over to a larger table to fix 6 towards the middle. Even from were I was standing I could see two people over there.

"Okay," me and Kaz said together and walked over to the table.

Peyton and Sarah were there. The both are them are going out from about 2 months now. Peyton was a guy that was on the kinda chubby side with short brown hair and lime green eyes. He was also a shape-shifter.

Sarah was a blondie with dark green eyes like Alexis, with only 2 exceptions; Alex had longer hair and Sarah was a witch.

Okay, there are different kinds of witch families and which one you are from decides your type of magic you have an affinity, or special connection to. Sarah is from the Blackwell family so that meant that her strongest affinity was for white magic, healing magic. But, because her mother, Maria Heywood (she kept her maiden name) came from the Heywood family, she also has a weirdly strong affinity for black magic too.

(You know, all that curses and hexes that humans think is norm for all witchcraft? That is such a normal witch stereotype).

All in all, Sarah is one person you don't want a enemy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sarah asked. She was wearing today a pretty silver sparkly sweater with black slacks and white sparkly heels. She had on some cute diamond stud earrings too.

"That are some real cute earrings Sarah," I said taking a seat next to Kaz.

"Thanks, they are from—"

"ME!" Peyton yelled, cutting her off and raising his arms up to point at himself.

I rolled my eyes. But, it was real sweet so I gave out a "Aww,"

"So Stephy, why did you call us hear so early?" Peyton asked. It was early, only 3:00 P.M. The party was going to start at 5:00 P.M. And yes, I did call them all and said to come here at 3:00.

Everyone stared at me with hungry eyes.

All great. I thought by now I would had thought of the way of breaking it to them, but sadly (and typically) for me I hadn't.

"First of all, you guys _have to _give out your word on your lives that you're won't tell _anyone_. Not even the Elders—" I started, but Alex cut me off.

"Steph what happen?" Her voice already had a hint of hysteria in it. That wasn't a good sign.

"I will tell you as soon as you guys give me your word," I said, arms crossed. No way will I be telling them and one of them running off to tell the Elders about what I was thinking of doing.

And when we give out our word, it ain't like those empty human promises. When we give our word, it's binding. There is no turning back after you give out your word, so you had to be careful when you say it.

We put our hands together, holding on to the crimson candle in the middle of the table. (We had to hold on to something or someone to anchor the vow to the physical world. I'll get into that later on too)

"_We give you our word that whatever you say, we will not tell to another living or dead soul." _they all said together. I could feel the assurance of all of them together and it made me break out into a slight sweat.

"_So it had been said, so it will it be," _I said. I could feel chills and a flash of heat burned deliciously on the small of my back which meant it worked. I made a mental note to go to a mirror later today to see the promise mark etched forever in my skin. (Or until we don't need to vow anymore. When that happens the promise mark justs fades from your skin. And again, I will get into that later too)

"So, what happened Steph?" Alex fired up as soon as I stopped talking.

In the end, I decided not to sugarcoat things to and go for something I always preferred and used through out my life, bluntness.

"I was thinking about telling Tom about us," No sooner that I said that, all hell broke loose.

"No f-ing way!"

"What the hell?"

"Steph!"

I noticed that Kaz said nothing at all.

"Steph! You _know _what the Elders do when someone tells. They kill," Alex said with tears forming in her eyes.

Yup, that what happens. They kill whoever tells a human. And yes, Tom is a human. How the f-ing hell two vampires, a witch, a dhampir, a human, and a shapeshifter get along so perfectly, I really don't know.

What a sec—, I never told you that me and Kaz are vampires? Sorry 'bout that. I thought I did. Hee hee, I'm evil. So yes, we are vamps. There you go.

"I know that, but come on! It's been 2 years since we all met in the first place! The guy has the danm f-ing right to know that his best friends are two vamps, a witch, a shapeshifter and a dhampir," I said.

Kaz sighed. "She has a point."

I smiled, at least my brother had my back on this.

Sarah finally snapped. It wasn't surprising that she did. Actually, I'm more surprised that she didn't freak out earlier. "Kaz! Come on! You know that if she tells she dies! Not to mention Tom too! I just can't see this as a good idea."

But, Kaz wasn't fazed. He bared his teeth which made Sarah shut up. His two canine teeth, the ones he used whenever he drank blood from humans. The canines were not _nothing _like the fake ones humans made and sell. These were real. Long, sharp, and slim, these were _made _to dig into human flesh and drink all that sweet warm blood until—

"Steph! Are you okay?" Peyton's voice (sadly) broke me out of my blood filled daydream.

"No, she isn't. She hasn't had any blood to drink today," Kaz said.

Blood … the thing (well, in any vamp's mind) takes makes the world go round. It was the beautiful thing ever designed by nature. Nothing was more important. I loved the way it flowed out of my victim's veins, into my mouth, savoring the sweetness and the incredible spice that it had in it. It made me want to drink it soon. Now, actually. It was like desire liquidized, hot, thick, and electric. I made my slim canine teeth lengthen to their full length, which they were just touching my bottom lip.

"Steph!"

Now it was Kaz's voice who broke me out my of trance. (I really need to stop doing that)

"Steph, you need to feed. Like _now_." Kaz said. His chocolate brown eyes were lined with dark gold. Grrr, I _hate_ it when he tries to use _that _on me!

But, I couldn't fight it. I _needed _blood.

"Alex? Can you spare some blood?" Kaz asked. Alex nodded and let out her wrist.

I actually took the time to make sure no one was looking at us and (like a feral animal) bit on her wrist. Alex hissed but then relaxed and actually moaned in pleasure as I took in her blood. It was such a relief. It filled me up with warmth and energized me with it perfect balance of sweetness and spiciness. After about 3 minutes I lifted my canine teeth from her wrist. As I licked the leftover blood on my bottom lip, Alex shook her wrist in a slight grimace, but smiled sweetly through it. Oh, that was typical Alex, she never wants anyone to worry about her.

"Thanks Alex," I said smiling. I sure I looked scary as hell with my teeth still dripping of blood.

"Anytime," she said, but I could see in her eyes what looked like anger and nervousness. I rolled my eyes. Whatever. But, the delicious scent of human blood decided to show its pretty little head.

"Hey guys!"

Oh crap. I licked the blood of my canine teeth quickly and shank them back to normal size before turning around. Yup, it was _him_. The guy that made my heart pump hard and made me sweat because of his hotness.

It was Tomas Majors.

He was the single most hottest guy I had ever met. And I meet some pretty hot people. I'm gone out with basically all the species. I gone out with mages with their mystical smiles, shapeshifters with furry little tails and ears, vamps with their hot bodies, even humans with their naïveté; but none of them came close to Tom. He had short black hair and blue eyes that made you look at them forever. He was wearing a black leather jacket that fit him perfectly and dark gray jeans. But it wasn't his looks that attracted me. (But it was a really big part of it). I liked him because he was a honestly good guy. He made me feel so happy that my heart hurt.

"Hey Tom," I glad that my voice sounded totally calm even if my emotions were like a thunderstorm inside me.

"What up dude?" Peyton said, grinning like a fool. "Give me five!"

But, Tom ignored Peyton and walked over to sit with me.

"Dude! Like don't leave me hanging!" Peyton said in a whining voice.

Tom rolled his eyes and gave him five.

"Nothing much Peyton, and you guys?" Tom asked.

We all muttered "Nothing much,"

Alex glared at me. Her look screamed _"Don't do it!" _I nodded, but I crossed my fingers behind my back. When I say I'll do something, I do it.

No matter what it is.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Cellen's voice echoed through the Port Court.

We all turned around to see him in the middle of the Port Court. He looked around to make sure that everyone had their eyes on him.

"I am happy to say that the Summer Solstice party will now begin!" he yelled and everyone went nuts.

"Finally! I had been dying for this to happen!" Sarah said.

"Me too," I said faintly.

I stood up. "I have to go do something right now," I lied and I ran outside.

I needed to breathe. I needed air. Tom's seductive scent of his blood … No! I got to stop thinking about that!

Outside, everyone was having fun. People were chatting while eating or walking or watching the matches going on. _They _had no bloodlust to deal with. _They _didn't have the pressure of their species with them. _They _didn't have the one person made for them … and know that they couldn't have them.

I decided to go sit near a tree. My fav was a really old cherry tree. Yes, it is really weird that a vampire would go sit anywhere near a tree. Yes, the rumor that if you stake a vampire with wood and they would die is true. Hell, if you stab me with a pencil in my heart I would die. So, it's not normal that I would be anywhere near a tree. But, today wasn't normal. I sat at its roots and rested my back on it's ancient trunk. I stared up into the leaves and branches of the tree. The setting light of the sun reached just above the branches. It was beautiful.

Weird how beautiful can be so deadly …

Then again what the hell am I saying? Jeez, I'm a vampire. I'm beautiful and deadly. So why the hell am I saying? I must be really losing it. I rolled my eyes at myself. Maybe I should get therapy.

So, I did the only thing I can do at a time like this. Wait for it … draw.

Yeah, see how it's totally important.

Anyway, it's the only thing that lets my mind calm down and think properly. So, I took out my sketch pad and my pencil and started to draw.

I don't think when I draw. I never had or did. I just … well, draw. I always drew, ever since I was little. Mostly I drew designs and other whatnot. But sometimes I drew myself or my brother or other people. This time I was drawing a phoenix.

I got to admit, it came out awesome. It was rising out of a star with a trail striking white-blue flames following it. The phoenix itself was blue. Not blue completely, only the heart. It was mostly black, but ice-blue in the center. It's eyes were ice-blue. Around the phoenix was the night sky, alit with stars shining electric blue, saffron yellow, and crimson. The phoenix looked like it had a dirty little secret.

"That's really good."

Tom's voice made me jump. I stood up, brushing off the leaves that had fallen from the tree and onto me.

"Thanks." I said, my voice breathless.

Tom looked concerned. God, why was the guy worrying? "Steph are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded frantically. Yes, I'm good, now go away. "Yeah, I'm okay." I said.

But, the guy didn't looked convinced. "I did something wrong, didn't I." he didn't say it like a question.

"No!" Instead of my voice sounding normal, it sounded like I lost my mind. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"You didn't anything wrong Tom." I said more calmly.

Tom's blue eyes had the look of betrayal in them. God, I _so _needed to tell him what I was.

"When why the hell are you avoiding me!" Tom snapped. His strong tone made me flinch and look at the ground.

"I just need some space. My place is total chaos with me and Kaz's b-days coming up in two days," I explained, still looking away. Well, I wasn't lying to the guy.

Tom nodded and the look of betrayal left his eyes. That made me relax a bit.

"Well, okay. I believe you," Tom said and he did a small wave and walked away.

Later on, I wondered why I didn't tell him about me then.

**Me - Well? You like? R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness and Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Werewolves and Spells**

**

* * *

**

**Tom's POV**

**

* * *

**

I seriously wondered about Stephanie. She wasn't looking good at all. Her eyes had shadows and she looked like she had trouble breathing.

Okay, okay, I might had been a bit insensitive. I can see that. And Steph had been telling the truth. Every year her and Kaz's mom and dad always get insane during their b-day. Always.

So I was just walking until I decided to go sit a bench. God, I felt like crap. My eyelids felt like sandpaper and I didn't get any sleep last night. I was at a Skillet concert last night. I closed my eyes. I was hoping that I could take one of those 5-minute naps.

I think I fell asleep more than 5 minutes because when I woke up it was nighttime. The full moon was high in the night sky with millions of bright stars. I took out my iTouch and put in my password. Okay, I was shocked. It was 11:25 P.M.! Danm, did I sleep a lot.

I rose up from the bench. The light of the full moon cover everything in a beautiful silver veil. It made everything less frightening. What? What made I saying? Chaotic isn't scary! God, I must be really losing it.

I started to walked over to the Port Court, but the sound of the fountain drew me in. Maybe the sound will soothe my fried nerves.

"No danm f-ing way Klay!"

I froze. Klay?

Thinking fast I walked quickly and quietly to a huge bush with a hole in it so I could get a good look of what was happening _and _not be seen.

I poked my head through the hole. I held my breath. It was Steph and Klay! The two were standing in front of each other. I could see that Steph was pissed.

"Stephanie! You _know_ we belong together!" Klay yelled.

Steph didn't look fazed. Her eyes harden and she straighten her back.

"Klay, for the danm record, _I hate you._ Nothing you say or do can make me be with you!" She shouted, her hair blowing against her in the night wind.

Klay, just stop it. She just doesn't what you. I sighed sadly. Klay was too hard-headed for his own good.

Klay walked over to her. I noticed, for the first time, the way he moved. It was the graceful way a hunter moves; silent and effective.

Steph held her ground. They stared at each other, ice-blue versus amber.

"You will regret this Galleria Stephanie Kalinkas. Mark my words." Klay hissed. I wanted to rip out his head. How _dare _he do that to _my_ girl.

Danm, _my girl._ That does not sound totally possessive.

Steph grinned like a Cheshire cat. She spat on the ground and walked away.

"Tom, I know you're out there. Come on out." Klay's words shocked me. How the hell did he now I was there?

I got on my feet and rose. As I walked over to him, I noticed his eyes were silted.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked, pointing to the bush I was just behind.

"I could tell." his voice sounded mysterious. I narrowed my eyes.

"Listen, I didn't mean to listen in on you and Steph's little chat. And now I need to go," I started to walk away, but Klay pulled me in with a viselike grip. Danm, I didn't know how strong he was.

Later on, I'll thank him for the craziness in my life.

* * *

**Klay's POV**

**

* * *

**

Oh great, _he _was listening in. But, I did know he was behind the bush. Werewolf senses. Vamps like Steph might be stronger, faster, and see better than normal humans like Tom, but their can't compete with a werewolf's sense of smell.

"Klay! Let me go!" Tom yelled, but he was no match for werewolf strength.

"Hey Tom, what do you believe in?" I had an idea, one could get me killed. But, I was going to do it.

It's not like I listen to the laws that the Council passes.

"What?" he asked, looking confused. I let him go.

As he rubbed his wrist, I looked at him. (Not _that_ kind of look!) He was tall, with a strong build. The prefect build for a werewolf.

"Like in what do you believe in?" I repeated.

"I believe you're insane," Tom said scornfully, walking away.

"Do you believe in werewolves?" I asked suddenly.

"What?"

As he turned around, I ran to him in inhuman speed and knocked him out.

* * *

**Krystella's POV**

**

* * *

**

I cracked my knuckles as Klay brought the next guy in. Me and Klay were going out for the last 4 months. Yeah, it was against our laws to date different species, but who cares? Everyone does it.

We were at the Underworld, in one of the deeper caves of Saber Tooth Cavern. We were in like an arena, with lava all around us and a large opening on the top of it so we could see the moon.

I got to admit, it looked pretty.

"Hey my ice queen," Klay said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey my big bad wolf." I purred. He was so cute.

"Where do I put this one?" Klay asked, having our next … um … _victim_, over his shoulder.

"Put him over there with the others. Did you bring the stuff?" I asked.

Klay smiled that wicked smiled that he knew I liked and took off his bag and gave it to me. I opened it and smiled as well. Everything I needed for my spell was here.

"Thanks baby. I just can't get this stuff from my store without my mom noticing." My mom was Hannah Robinson, a witch leader. My family works in elemental magic. (You know, the elements, air, fire, water, earth, and spirit)

Goddess, if she knew I was working on transmutational magic of this kind, she would kill me.

"Okay, let's see if you have it all. The petals of some love-lies-bleeding flowers, crushed yew berries, sap of the bloodroot, powdered bloodstone, an onyx in shape of a wolf's claw, a wolf's heart, the flowers of the wolfsbane, and of course, the blood of a werewolf." I listed the ingredients as I took them of the bag.

"Will this work Krystella?" Klay asked. He sounded unsure, which was unusual for him.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes it will work. My family might work in elemental magic, but I can work a transmutational spell. Relax Klay," I rested my hand on his cheek, "I know what I'm going. I'm the witch, you're the werewolf."

Klay shook his head, his shiny blonde hair looking totally adorable. "I know, I'm just paranoid that an Elder will walk in." he said.

That made me froze. Sweet Goddess, if the Council knew what we were doing …

I'm just going to say it would not be a pretty sight.

"Okay, let's just do this before I get too freaked out." I said. I got out my caldron (yes, I have a caldron) and poured the sap of the bloodroot into the caldron to simmer. The dark red sap started to boil the second I put in it the caldron.

"Hey, how did you get the sap?" The sap of the bloodroot is poisonous.

"A now old friend of mine," Klay said without looking at me.

I smiled sweetly and prayed silently to Isis, Ancient Egyptian Queen Goddess, to send Klay's friend to the next life and I put in the crushed yew berries and petals. The caldron was bubbling and weirdly enough the scent of roses was rising from my caldron in a light pink steam.

"Klay! Shouldn't you be changing? The full moon will be in zenith soon!" I yelled as I put in the powdered bloodstone. The caldron hissed as I put in it and some small red sparks started to fly. Good, it was working.

"Oh yeah!" Klay shouted and before my eyes he transformed. Not quickly, but I could see changes. His blonde hair was growing, and his amber eyes widen, so I could only see his pupils. Pretty soon, he was a wolf.

I got to say, he looked amazing as a wolf. He had long, shabby, fur the color of sand. His amber eyes were all pupil. He still had pieces of his clothes still on him, but he shook his fur and they fell off.

I smiled and turned back to my potion. It looked awesome right now. It was a clear bright red and I could see that the petals were cover in the sap and it was still smelling of roses. Nice. I put in the flowers of the wolfsbane and watched the potion turned from sweet-smelling to bitter.

"Well? Is it done?" Klay's voice was now deep and dark, with a menacing undertone.

I put in the wolf's heart and watched as shadows of wolves appeared in the potion.

"Almost darling." I said and did the final thing. I poured the werewolf blood into my potion and sparks flew like mad. While it was still sparking like that, I got the onyx gemstone shaped into a wolf's claw and dipped it into the potion.

The reaction was instant. The potion glowed the brightest red I ever seen. I could sense power. Pure power. I could see now why this was a forbidden spell.

Klay howled. The light of the full moon shined on the potion, turning the potion from scarlet red to silver.

I smiled and laughed.

* * *

**Kaz's POV**

**

* * *

**

"Kaz! Oh my God! You will not believe what happened!" My sister's yells woke me up.

"What?" I asked, looking up. We were still at Chaotic. I kinda fell asleep after a party that was here.

"Klay! Oh my God Klay! He tried to ask me out!" Steph's voice was totally frantic. But her words made me stand.

"What the hell!" I shouted. No danm way.

"Yeah! I was at the fountain texting Ally when he came. He asked me out. I said no and I left. But, Kaz, something is fishy. Why the hell would he ask me out when he and that witch Krystella are going out?" I asked.

When something dawned to me. "Wait, was there someone there with you?" I asked. Oh, I could just tell something was going to happen.

Something bad.

Steph shook her head. "No, not that I sensed. But he said that I would regret rejecting him."

I slapped my forehead. "Steph! Who do you think is the weakest in our gang?" I asked.

Steph's eyes widen and turned scarlet red with rage. "I am _so _going to kill Klay!" she yelled and ran out. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

She ran to the fountain and she started to sniff out some kind of scent. Our sense of smell isn't as great as a werewolf's, but it was better than a human's.

"Oh _crap!_ Klay and Tom were here!" Steph yelled.

"You don't think …" I trailed off, not wanting to think what Klay might do.

"Call Sarah and Peyton. I'll call Alexis." Steph's voice was completely steady and calm. That was one good thing about her—she could be calm in this kind of situation.

I nodded and took out my Scanner. As I dialed Sarah's number, Steph was texting Alex on her iPhone faster than anyone I had never seen. (Okay, I know some girls that can text without looking. And they write perfectly. I got to say, that's impressive.) Sarah picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Kazzy! What's up?" Sarah said in a light voice.

"Sarah! No time for that! Listen! Me and Stephanie think that Klay took off with Tom!" I yelled.

"No way! I'll be right there! I'll just need some stuff first! I'll call Peyton! Bye!" Sarah hung up.

I sighed. "Steph!" I yelled. "I called Sarah! She said she would call Peyton and get some things! What now?"

Steph's eyes were pure red. The color of rubies, the color of cherries.

The color of blood.

She wanted control. She wanted to kill Klay. She wanted revenge.

"You ready?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I need one thing. I'll be back soon," Steph said and she ported port.

It had barely 5 minutes when Steph cam back. In both of her hands were swords. Long, beautiful swords. One of them had etchings of flames on the blade and hilt, with a ruby leather hilt; an ashura. The other one had etchings of a phoenix on the blade, with a black leather hilt. An ama-no-murakumo. Both were Japanese swords I think. But, there were not steel blades. They glittered and sparkled in the moonlight the way only silver can.

"Are you serious Galleria?" I asked as she handed me the blade with the etchings of flames, the ashura. Galleria was Stephanie's real name.

"Completely," She kept the other sword for herself.

"Are you ready?" I asked again, my eyes harden and my body bracing itself.

"Yup. Let's go kick some werewolf ass," Galleria said with a wicked smile and we ported out.

God, nothing could had been prepared me for what was going to happen.

**Me - Awesome! I really like this chapter. I liked doing Krystella's and Klay's POVs, that was a lot of fun. And, of course, Kazzer's POV is always fun. By the by, all the things in that spell Krystella was doing are all real, except for the werewolf blood. But, I'm pretty sure that all of that wouldn't make a spell, so don't try that at home. The next chapter would be full of action! I swear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness and Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Fight for Love**

**

* * *

**

**Sarah's POV**

**

* * *

**

I _knew _this would happen! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Oh, after we save Tom, I am _so _going to rub this in Stephanie's face!

"Hey Mom! Did we get some more Ishtar crystals?" I asked loudly, almost running down and almost killing myself by tripping down the stairs.

I live in a store. A witch store. Yeah, yeah, I know it sounds stupid but it's true. And I love it. Every part of the store was fulled with some kind of magic. My mom, Maria Heywood, was behind the counter and counting and checking off Ishtar crystals; golden beryl star cut with thirty-three facets with the name of the Babylonian mother goddess.

"Yes honey. We just got a new shipment today." Mom said. Her hair was blonde and short like mine, but she had sharp gray eyes.

"Thanks Mom," I said and ran back to my room. Not surprising to me (but it might be surprising to you guys) Peyton was there. In animal form. I got to say, you will be shocked when I say what his animal form is.

It's a cat. But not just any cat. I'll give you a hint. The guy can evaporate and his smile stays behind.

Peyton could transform into the Cheshire cat. (The cat guy from Alice in Wonderland? Yeah, that's Peyton)

The thing is, the guy was the only shapeshifter ever to evaporate when he is in animal form. So, Peyton is said to be destined to the leader of the shapeshifters. So, all in all, Peyton was a big deal.

"You ready to kick ass?" he asked, grinning. I nodded, grabbing my bag. This bag had practically everything that I might need for saving Tom. Peyton changed back to normal and got his Scanner.

"I'm always ready," I said and we ported out to Chaotic.

When we got there, Alex was already there. Her jade-green eyes were a bit silvery, which meant that she was pissed.

"Hey Alex! You know where to go right?" I asked.

Alex nodded like it hurt her. "Yup. Go to Saber Tooth Carven. You got to go to the deepest part of it. That's where Klay and Tom went." Alex's voice sounded weird. It was darker and more dangerous than usual.

Me and Peyton nodded. The three of us ported out again.

* * *

**Stephanie's POV**

**

* * *

**

"_Kill, kill, kill,"_ went a little voice in my head as me and Kaz followed Klay's scent.

"Steph?"

I turned around. Kaz's eyes were dark gold. Great. I could feel Kaz probing lightly into my mind. Like an insect gently caressing with an antenna.

"Yes?"

What Kaz asked me next made me seriously think about what I was going to do.

"_Did you fall in love with Tom?"_

I could feel Kaz's probing tighten suddenly, looking for any chick in my mind. Looking for the truth. It would be easy for him. After all, he is my twin brother.

"No, but we known Tom since, well, ever. Ever since we moved from Miami when we were three." I thought of one of my old boyfriends, Damien Rasmussen, and I tried to reflect the same negligent fondness I had for him and relaxed my muscles. The guy was fun; until I broke him. Poor guy.

I relaxed fully when Kaz's probing ceased. He nodded. "I understand," he said softly. I knew at once that he was thinking about Emma.

We walked in silence for a while; only the sound of our swords scarping the ground and our breathing were audible until I could hear something other than that. It made me stop dead in my tracks. It made me break out in a cold sweat and my breathing quicken.

It was the signature howl of a werewolf.

"No." I meant it to be a shout, but it came out as a whisper. I closed my eyes.

"Steph! Come on!" Kaz's yell made me open my eyes. He was running in inhuman speed; vampire speed.

I ran passed him and came up to this arena like room. There was lava there and on a small isle was a straight path to it. I could see there was people there.

I could make out Krystella with her dark brown hair in front of a caldron. In front of her was a wolf. It was large sandy male. It's liquid black eyes were full of pride.

I didn't think anymore. I _couldn't _think. Me, using my vampire instinct, ran as fast as I could, (which was pretty fast) to the isle.

"KLAY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed with power I never knew I had.

Krystella turned around from watching her caldron. The witch looked pissed and shocked. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, eyeing my ama-no-murakumo.

"What do you think? I'm here to get Tom," waving my sword around. "And, by the by, to kill Klay for stealing him."

"You _can't_ kill me," the wolf said. It's voice was so dark and menacing, it was shocking how a mouth like his to talk any kind of word.

"And what do you think this is for?" Kazzy caught up to me. "This swords aren't for showing off. This are pure 100% silver,"

"And the last time I checked, werewolves and silver weren't the best of friends." I finished for Kaz.

Klay growled darkly. "If you even _think _to use that sword on me, I'll kill Tom." Klay walked over, (well stalked over is better to say) to a body. The guy was unconscious. He had short black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket and dark gray jeans.

The same things that Tom was wearing.

"If you _dare _touch _one hair _on Tom's head, I'll kill you," I hissed in a voice I didn't know.

"Oh really?" Klay's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Really you—"

Kaz cut me off before I could bust out the millions of insults I made for the danm wolf.

"What are you planning Klay?" he asked.

I turned to him. Does that _really_ matter Kaz? Now? Of all times you ask that.

"Why, it is pretty obvious." Krystella's voice made me turn to her. Her body looked like it was pulsing. Was that possible? Then again, she was a witch. The caldron behind her was glowing silver.

"The werewolves are getting too lax. We keep letting vamps like you to tell us what to do. And I can't let that continue." Klay said.

"Get to the danm point," I snapped. Just get it done already!

"Long story short, I'm making a pack. A full pack, made up of werewolves. With my father's connections, we can take over the Council." Klay sneered.

"NO!" Kaz and I yelled.

"Yes we are. And on this night, the Summer Solstice, the day Rudi became the first of the werewolves, we will make history. The werewolves will lead again, like we did in the Second Age," I got to admit, that speech was good. Even for Klay.

"It's not like you can stop us," Krystella sneered.

"Try me witch!" I yelled. I took out something from my pocket. A knife, a khukuri it's called, but it was made of iron. Iron was deadly to witches like silver is to werewolves and shapeshifters and wood is to vampires. This was a witch killer.

The moment Krystella saw the blade she moved back.

"_Now_, do you see how we can stop both of you? Besides, now you two are basically planning to start civil war. _Now _you guys now made it our _duty _to kill you both," I said, walking closer to them, grinning like a maniac.

Klay growled at me and started to put his long gleaming white teeth around Tom's—

"Stop!" Kaz yelled.

"Only if you two leave," Krystella said.

I knew my eyes would be glowing red. I would try mind control, like all vampires would (yeah, all vamps can use mind control. Forgot to tell you that didn't I?) but werewolves are known for their resistance to vamp mind control.

I snarled out of anger and frustration. But what could I do? "Klay! Don't you want to rule? To show that it's time for the werewolves again? What better way to make a statement when to kill Lance Kalinkas's daughter?" I taunted him. _"Please take the bait," _I pleaded.

Lucky for me, werewolves don't know how to control themselves. Klay grinned wildly and chucked darkly.

"Why not? Killing you will be fun," Klay said.

And then he transformed. Not back to a human, but a half-human, half-wolf. Klay's body was covered with his sandy fur and his teeth stayed the same, but he was standing on two feet and he had hands. He went quickly through a bad and what I saw made me shiver and tremble.

It was a wooden sword. A saber. A talwar, to be precise. The wood of the sword was from the lignum vitae; the Wood of Life in Latin. The hardest and heaviest wood in the world.

"Where d-did y-y-you get that?" I asked, scared. The wicked curve of the saber sent chills into my soul.

"It was my dad's, but he gave it to me. Said if any vampire scum wanted to pick a fight with me I should have this on me." Klay answered. His voice wasn't his own, but I could recognize it as Klay's.

I tighten the grip of my ama-no-murakumo. But that shocked me is that Klay was shaking and staring at my sword with huge amber eyes. "Where did you get that?" he asked me.

"My mom's. It was in my family ever since Adelle herself." Okay, _that _made Klay finch and actually step back.

For you guys who don't know, Adelle was the first vampire. She the ancestress for vamps, the royal ones and the common ones. She made her twin brother, Lynd, into a vampire and he is known as the ancestor of the made vampires. So, basically, her son, Kalinkas, gave us our last name and the royal vampires are descended from him. (I'll get into royal and common vampires later).

"Well, this will be interesting," Klay said.

I nodded. "Kaz! Don't get involved okay?" I turned to him.

Kaz's face was harden. All his muscles were tense. I knew he wanted to go kill Klay himself. But, I already called it and he had to respect that. I saw him nodded like it was hurting him. His eyes was full of concern, but respect.

"Thanks," I whispered before turning my attention back to Klay. He was breathing hard and I could smell him. God, didn't werewolves know there is something call shampoo? Worse. Smell. Ever.

"You ready?" I asked, lifting up my blade to cover my heart.

Klay nodded, coping what I just done.

"Krystella! Call it!" Klay yelled. Krystella nodded and walked over to us.

She stepped in between us and said the ceremonial words spoken since the beginning.

"_Merry meet. On this night, the Summer_ _Solstice, may the ancient spirits watch us. On this night, may the spirits of the vampires and the werewolves protect us. On this night, may the duel of a twin heir of Royal House of the Vampires, Galleria Stephanie Kalinkas and of the son of Ash Vaisey, Duke of the Werewolves, Klayborne Vaisey, may begin. May the ancient spirits be with you and bless you and aid you both. Blessed be!" _

Krystella's words sparked a memory. Great. I don't need a danm flash-back right now! It was so strong, I couldn't fight it off.

_Flash-back_

_Adelle's POV_

_I was scared. We were never meant to fight. The five of us promised to rule equally. Now that's all out the window._

_The forest's clearing was full of mist. It clung to my body like a veil. The white linen dress I was wearing felt smooth and cool against my hot body. This was the place I always came for peace._

"_Adelle!" Lynd's voice made me open my eyes._

_Lynd, with his red hair that made me think of flames and his warm brown eyes, was a small comfort._

"_Yes Lynd?" I asked. I felt so old. So sad. So … wise. I don't want fighting. Not with us. _

"_Sister, we have to fight. The others are too boneheaded to see," Lynd's voice was soft and kind, but his eyes were hard as steel and dark gold._

_I lowered my head and sighed. There was no reasoning with Lynd when his eyes were like that._

"_I know my brother. But, we were friends! We were all best friends! Where did we go wrong?" I asked frantically looking up again._

_Lynd's dark gold eyes went darker, almost looking black. "I don't know," he admitted._

_I thought of Manalik … of Cheshire … and of Rudi. We were friends. The best of friends. We were outcasts of our tribes until we found each other. We made our own tribe. We found others like us. We then went our separate ways to make our tribes. What went wrong?_

"_Adelle! Lynd! They are here." Kiya, one of my best friends, came up to us. Kiya was long and tall with blonde hair the color of gold and eyes the color of jades._

"_All of them?" Lynd asked. His voice was loving. I knew he liked her. And she liked him._

_Kiya nodded. "Yes," she said, almost a whisper._

"_Mom? Adelle?" My son, Kalinkas, came up to me. He was tall and getting soon to manhood. He was 31 solons old. (15 and a half years old)._

_He had black hair and clear neon blue eyes. He was my only son and I loved him with all of my heart._

"_Yes dear?" I asked softly, standing up._

"_When will this fight end?" he asked me. His eyes was full of tears. Even though he was on the cusp of being a man, he was still a child._

"_Hopefully soon my son. But, I must tell you this. If I do not come out of this fight alive, you will take over for me," I said._

_Kalinkas's eyes widen. "But …" he started but I cut him off._

"_But nothing. You knew this would happen one day. At moonhigh you will be a man. I will go into battle today. If I don't come back, you will be the leader of this tribe. The Tribe of Bloodlust," I declared. _

"_Adelle, we must go," Lynd said behind me._

_I nodded. I went to hug my son. "Trust me Kalinkas. I will come back," I whispered in his ear just before I left._

_We walked into another forest clearing, only larger. The mist hanged in the air like a white blanket over the land. I could sense the presence of my tribe behind me, the feeling of their eyes watching all of my moves. My twin brother Lynd was right beside me. _

_It felt like hours, or like seconds, but the result was the same. _

_Manalik was first to come. Her golden hair was shorter than I remembered, but her dark green eyes were the same. She was the same height as me. I remember that she was outcast because of her powers. _

_Behind her was Cheshire. His brown hair was a bit nappy, but his lime green eyes shined and sparkled. He was a bit shorter than Lynd, but he was hefty. He had his normal grin, but it was twisted, like he was forcing it. He was outcast because he could transform into a cat and evaporate. _

_Last was Rudi. His short black hair was shining in the mist and his eyes were the color of blue ice. He was outcast because he was accused of killing the tribe's children by becoming a wolf. I fell in love with him at first sight._

_There was a small pool of water in the clearing. I could see my reflection on the mirror like water._

_I was beautiful. I never noticed it before. Long black hair that cascaded like a waterfall down to my back. My skin was a slight tan. I wasn't that tall, but I had long lanky legs. My eyes looked like they held blue fire. _

_I stared in the eyes of my once best friends and we fought to the death._

_End Flash-back_

_

* * *

_

**Stephanie's POV**

**

* * *

**

Ohmygod. What the hell was that?

"Stephanie! Come on and fight!" Klay's yells woke me up.

I wasn't in a misty forest clearing. I was in the Underworld, fighting Klay. _"Girl! Focus!" _a voice yelled at me.

I mentally shook my head and narrowed my eyes. Klay was right in front of me with his saber at hand. The shiny green-black wood said _death_ all over it.

I tighten the grip of my sword. "Come get some you dog!" I yelled at ran with inhuman speed to him.

I slashed, aiming at his heart, but Klay blocked it with his saber. The sound of wood clashing with silver is something I won't forget.

Klay raised his saber but I dodged that and did a backflip to get me some distance.

I needed a plan. But what? I could just keep hacking until Klay got tired, but werewolves had amazing stamina. And by the looks of Klay, he could go on for a while.

Klay ran to me. He had the saber low to the ground and leaped trying to slash my head off. I ran out of the way just in time and thankfully, Klay slashed the ground and his saber was stuck on the ground.

Klay tried to pull it out, but it was lodged in between two rocks. I laughed, but it wasn't my laugh. It was cold and ruthless. God, _no_ _wonder_ we vampires hate werewolves. They were so dumb.

I walked calmly over to Klay who was still trying to get his sword free. Klay was so intuned trying to get his sword out that he didn't notice me until I put the silver blade of my sword at his neck.

Klay looked up at me. His amber eyes was widen with fear. He looked so weak it was sickening.

"Is _this_ really of you and the werewolves will take over?" I asked. Klay didn't answer.

"If you can't kill one vampire, how do you think that you can take over the Council?" I asked.

Klay still didn't answer. Me, guessing that he forgot to talk, l lifted my sword, my ama-no-murakumo, and just before I slashed off Klay's head, a voice stopped me.

"Steph!"

I made the mistake to turn around and see Tom, standing up without help. He looked perfectly fine.

"Tom! You're okay!" God, did that feel good. I was so happy to see him alive.

"Steph!" Kaz's, Sarah's, Peyton's, and Alexis's yells made me turn around.

Klay got his saber out.

With a speed that shocked me, Klay knocked me down. God, he was _strong_. I tried to push him off but Klay was too strong. He held his wooden sword, his talwar at hand.

I will never forget what happened next. "Time to die," Klay whispered in my ear and with a lighting fast move, he drove the saber into my chest.

"STEPH!" Kaz's screams will haunt me forever.

Everything went blurry. Gray dots danced around in my vision. Nothing seemed real.

I could hear Kaz yanking Klay off me and hitting him over the head with his sword, knocking him out. I could hear Sarah looking through her bag to find things to would help me. I could hear Peyton and Alex tying up Krystella and Krystella's shouts. I could hear Tom yelling my name.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I blacked out.

**Me - SWEET! I loved this chapter. I really liked the flash-back with Adelle's POV. By the by, those words spoken by Krystella were first spoken at that battle with Adelle and Lynd and all the others. Manalik first spoke them and because of that, whenever there is a duel, a witch speaks them. And here is a bit of vamp and werewolf trivia. The reason why vampires and werewolves hate each other is because in colonial America a werewolf, Hunter Jackson, by accident killed a vampire, Rachel Kalinkas, a royal vampire. The vamp leader at the time, Simon Kalinkas, already hated werewolves. Now he had a reason to hate werewolves. And Hunter Jackson was in love with Rachel so Simon killed him. The werewolves didn't like that. So now, vampires and werewolves hate each other. **


End file.
